Their Sacrifices: True Love
by Langerhast
Summary: It takes a great sacrifice to make two pilots realize how truly important they are to each other...
1. Unanswered Questions

This is probably going to turn out to be one of my first non- darkfics. It took me a while to conceive a fitting title, but there it is. Enjoy the fic, and please review.  
  
++++++  
  
Their Sacrifices: True Love  
  
By Langerhast  
  
Chapter 1: Unanswered Questions  
  
++++++  
  
As usual, Shinji awoke to the sounds of Asuka's ranting. He simply pulled the covers over his head, making desperate and futile attempts to ignore the German girl's voice. He was tired of it.  
  
"Come on, Shinji! Wake up! We have to go!" Asuka yelled in his ear, shaking him. "Hurry up, baka!"  
  
"Not today…" Shinji groaned. "I… can't do it today."  
  
Asuka grunted at this and straightened, placing her fists on her hips. "Dammit, Third Child, get up now! I won't have any of your nonsense today! You've been sulking long enough!"  
  
Shinji had been acting quite unusual for a while, more troubled than he usually was. Misato was worried about him, and the Second Child was annoyed.  
  
When Asuka finally realized that all attempts to raise the boy were useless, she glared at his sullen form and strode out of his bedroom. She pretended that she didn't care, but she was as curious about his behavior as Misato.  
  
Another excuse for Shinji's absence at school would need to be concieved.  
  
++++++  
  
"All right, Rei, Asuka, tests are done for today. You can both go home." Misato's voice sounded strangely hollow this day over the intercom.  
  
Asuka, however, barely noticed the change in the major's voice as her entry plug was being removed from Eva 02. She had other, much more important things on her mind, or so she thought.  
  
As soon as the entry plug had opened, she made her way to the locker room, wrestling with her thoughts.  
  
++++++  
  
Rei and Asuka changed quietly for the most part after their tests, until Asuka decided to venture a question that had been welling up inside her the entire day. She had to release it now.  
  
"Wondergirl," she said as she finished pulling on her shirt and began to pack her plugsuit neatly into a duffel bag. "Do you… like Shinji?"  
  
She was allowed a slight grin as Rei seemed to be taken somewhat aback by this question. "Well, we are what you call friends… and he seems to care for me in a way… but why are you asking me this, Pilot Sohryu?  
  
"No reason, just curious," the redhead lied, shaking her head. Without another word, she stood and left the locker room, leaving Rei to sit and ponder her odd question. Rei was quite surprised that she was concerned with the other pilot's inquiry, but she found that somehow, she was. It tugged and pulled at her, like a small annoying child.  
  
++++++  
  
Late that night, Misato drove home, wrapped in her own thoughts. It was good that the traffic was not as tight or congested these days.  
  
Needless to say, she was deeply worried about Shinji. He had missed both school and synch testing for several days now. If an angel attacked, she hoped desperately that Rei and Asuka would be strong enough to handle the matter themselves.  
  
She pulled into the parking lot and made her way up to the apartment, only semiconscious of what she was doing.  
  
  
  
Asuka didn't make the slightest move on the couch as the apartment door opened and her guardian walked in. She simply sat and stared blankly at the wall.  
  
Misato gave the German pilot a worried glance, but kept walking towards the kitchen. She reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a Yebisu, but then seemed to decide against it. Instead, she turned down the hallway in the direction of Shinji's room.  
  
++++++  
  
Shinji lay curled in a fetal position on his bed, staring at nothing as his SDAT switched back and forth…  
  
He wasn't depressed. He wasn't really paranoid, now. He was just… confused. His thoughts, which he tried to ignore, continued to resurface; his thoughts of hidden confessions and unresolved conflicts.  
  
He flinched slightly as the door to his room opened, but didn't turn. Misato simply stood in the doorway for a moment, watching the still boy, but then shook her head sadly and left, her hand sliding reluctantly from the doorframe as she walked away.  
  
++++++  
  
There! I hoped you liked it. Sorry if it seemed a bit short, but rest assured, there is more to come.  
  
-- Langerhast 


	2. Original Sin

Now, the next chapter... sorry if it takes me a long while to post these. I am working on several different fics aside from this.  
  
Their Sacrifices: True Love  
  
By Langerhast  
  
Chapter 2: Original Sin  
  
++++++  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, nor its creators, obviously... but I can always fantasize.  
  
++++++  
  
The two Children stared at each other across the table. Actually, it was more of a one- sided stare. Asuka glared at the limp Shinji as he slumped against the table, head down. The German redhead wanted to sigh, but she didn't want to do it in front of Shinji. She needed to maintain her air of authority.  
  
Her mind was barraged by an endless assault of questions that she desperately wanted to ask, but that she knew would probably never be answered. Her glare softened a bit as she peered at Shinji closely. There was something about him, especially this morning.  
  
Suddenly, Asuka was possessed to look at the clock, and gasped when she did. She hadn't realized how long the two of them had been sitting there. "Mein Gott!" She yelled. "Baka! We have to go NOW!" Not waiting for an answer, she leapt up and shot her hand forward to grab Shinji's shirt collar, ripping him from the chair. She dragged him towards the door, where they slipped their shoes on, and left, the Second Child dragging Shinji through the door and out along the corridor as swiftly as possible. But Shinji didn't care; he didn't feel like protesting this time.  
  
++++++  
  
Shinji's two friends watched hi slyly as he followed Asuka into the classroom. They almost always did this, especially when the "newlyweds" were fighting. Despite this, though, they didn't say a word to him as he took his seat. Toji frowned at his friend. The Third Child looked like he didn't want to be disturbed.  
  
++++++  
  
"Class, rise... dismissed!" Those familiar words of Hikari's seemed to hang in the air for a moment after they were spoken, as Shinji, Kensuke, Toji, and the rest of the class hauled out their lunches. Toji was no less enthusiastic about his food than he normally was, but he still threw occasional worried glances at Shinji, as did Kensuke.  
  
Finally, the odd silence between the three was broken. "Shinji... what's wrong? You don't seem like yourself today..." Kensuke said, peering suspiciously at the dark-haired boy. Shinji looked like he was about to fall out of his seat.  
  
Suddenly, Shinji snapped out of his silence. "What? Oh... nothing's... wrong. I just... have a lot to think about, that's all."  
  
"If you're sure..." Kensuke glanced at Toji, who merely shrugged his broad shoulders.  
  
Asuka and Hikari sat across the room, chatting. Hikari was a bit worried, though, because Asuka seemed like her true thoughts were somewhere else. "Um, Asuka?" Hikari ventured, a bit timidly.  
  
"What is it?" Asuka said slowly in reply, her words sounding as if they were coming from someone else's mouth.  
  
"Is anything wrong, Asuka? You seem... distracted."  
  
The German redhead snapped out of her private thoughts. "No, it's nothing. Don't worry about it, Hikari." Despite Asuka's reassuring tone, the class rep was not convinced. Even so, she decided to drop the matter. Trying to talk about it any further might have made Asuka feel uncomfortable.  
  
Suddenly, to Hikari's confusion, the German girl simply stood and began to walk away. "Where are you going?" The brown haired girl asked, rising halfway with her hand outstretched.  
  
"Oh, I just need to do something. I'll be back. Don't worry about it."  
  
++++++  
  
Never made it as a wise man  
  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'  
  
Tired of livin' like a blind man  
  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling  
  
Asuka approached the table where Shinji and his friends were sitting, trying to muster as much confidence as she could. Taking a deep breath, she prepared to speak.  
  
This is how you remind me  
  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
"Shinji, I need to talk with you for a moment." The words shocked the Third Child out of his thoughts, and he turned to face Asuka.  
  
"What for?" Toji inquired, scowling slightly. He had his beliefs about where this would lead.  
  
Asuka frowned, bringing her face close to his. "Nothing that concerns you." Grabbing Shinji by the arm, she led him towards the door to the classroom and out into the hallway.  
  
It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story  
  
This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking  
  
I've been wrong, I've been down, been to the bottom of every bottle  
  
These five words in my head scream `are we havin' fun yet?'  
  
"What is this about, Asuka?" Shinji asked timidly as the German redhead stared at him with her hands on her hips.  
  
I need to confess, Asuka thought hurriedly. I need to tell him... now.  
  
"I have a confession to make, baka."  
  
Shinji stared at her curiously for a moment as she sighed, readying herself.  
  
It's not like you didn't know that  
  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
  
And it must have been so bad  
  
Cause livin' with me must have damn near killed you  
  
"Shinji, I..." she dropped her head. This was it; she couldn't tell him in words. After all of the Angels she had helped him destroy, she just couldn't summon the strength to tell him how she felt.  
  
Suddenly, she stepped towards Shinji, moving towards him slowly until her breasts were almost touching his chest. She stared at him in shock as slowly, he began to back away from her. "Baka, what are you doing?" She said, her voice shaking. Her heart was threatening to be ripped apart.  
  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
"I... I can't Asuka. I just can't do it. I can't... just please go away." Shinji said, and a lone tear streamed down the side of his face. He bowed his head, shaking it slowly.  
  
Asuka's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open. Had she been so cruel towards him that he felt like... this? Because of her, he just couldn't accept it?  
  
It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story  
  
This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking  
  
I've been wrong, I've been down, been to the bottom of every bottle  
  
These five words in my head scream `are we havin' fun yet?'  
  
Suddenly, A great wave of frustration swept over her. She tried to stop it, but couldn't; she was going to hurt him again.  
  
"Fine!" She screamed at him, clenching her fists. " If you can't stand to be around me, than leave! I don't care at all; I never did!" Her heart sank as the hurt expression on his face grew deeper, threatening to yield tears. "Just go, now! Leave, you useless BAKA! LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
Never made it as a wise man  
  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'  
  
This is how you remind me  
  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
She slammed her fist against the wall, glaring at him as he slowly turned and stumbled back into the classroom. He deserved it, that stupid baka, she hissed in her mind. He just... Her thoughts of hatred trailed off, dwindling away like that finale of a cruel symphony...  
  
She slumped against the wall, as tears sprang to her eyes. She was torn in half, and the tears burned like acid. "I pushed him away again..." her realization stung, as it always had. "I always push him away..." She slid to the floor, hugging her knees to her breast. It hurt so much.  
  
It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story  
  
This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking  
  
I've been wrong, I've been down, been to the bottom of every bottle  
  
These five words in my head scream `are we havin' fun yet?'  
  
++++++  
  
That last section was to the lyrics from "How You Remind Me" by Nickelback. Tell me what you think, and more will be coming as soon as possible. 


	3. Judgement

Their Sacrifices: True Love  
  
By: Langerhast  
  
Chapter 3: Judgement  
  
++++++  
  
Asuka lay on her bed, staring up at the blank, white ceiling as she had so many times before. She still wrestled with her mind and her feelings, ever since the incident at school that day.  
  
She didn't know what had come over her. She didn't know why se had even tried to reach out to him. 'He's just a baka!' She thought, trying to convince herself of it. 'I hate him! Why did I…?' She kept searching for the answer. She knew it was there… somewhere in the depths of her mind, but she couldn't find it.  
  
Sitting up to move to the edge of her bed, she sighed. It had come to the point that sometimes, she didn't even understand herself.  
  
++++++  
  
Shinji sat on the carpeted floor, staring at the blank television screen. Even if the TV had been turned on, he wouldn't have noticed it. His thoughts plagued him, like persistent wasps. The events of that day had left his head spinning.  
  
'Why did Asuka do that?' He thought. 'Could she know that I… care? She pushed me away. No… I pushed her away. I was too afraid of what she might say to me… that what she might say would break me… again. But why did she want to talk to me? What was her hidden reason?'  
  
Suddenly, something compelled him to stand up and make his way to Asuka's bedroom. At first he was confused, but he gave in to his inner wishes. He simply wanted to make amends.  
  
++++++  
  
The German girl's gaze shot up from the floor to the door of her bedroom as a faint, timid knock came from the other side. "Who is it? What do you want?" Asuka inquired, slightly irritated.  
  
"It's… just me, Asuka. Shinji."  
  
Asuka gave a small grunt. 'Probably wanting to apologize, no doubt…' she thought, before making her decision. The boy could be good for a laugh.  
  
"Come in," she sighed, leaning back onto her bed.  
  
Shinji stepped into the room very cautiously, and stopped just inside the room. He looked at Asuka warily before beginning. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry… for what happened earlier today."  
  
"As well you should be, baka," Asuka replied, sitting up again.  
  
"I… backed away because I was scared. Of what you would say to me."  
  
Asuka's face softened slightly. "Well, I'm…" suddenly, she stopped. 'Why should I apologize to him? He's the spineless coward! The baka who ran away because he was too frightened! Spineless little IDIOT!'  
  
"Well, what? Asuka?" Shinji's voice had shrunk to little above a whisper when Asuka's face turned hard once more.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry that I wasn't tough enough on you, you spineless twit! You're so useless that you can't even face someone because you're too afraid of what they'll think of you! Well, this is what I think of YOU! YOU'RE A WORTHLESS, SPINELESS BAKA, AND THE SIGHT OF YOU MAKES ME SICK! GET OUT!"  
  
Shinji's face was contorted into that of a wounded man's, his eyes staring in utter disbelief at the girl sitting on the edge of the bed. Tears of rage and anguish streamed down his face as he stumbled towards Asuka, clenching his fists. The girl frowned at him, leaning back.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? I SAID GET OUT! GET OU-!"  
  
Her scream was cut short as Shinji's fist connected with the side of her head. Her vision became blurred. As her vision slowly came back into focus, she saw Shinji standing in front of her, his dark blue eyes wide with shock at what he had just done.  
  
Asuka managed to stand up, and slowly moved over to where Shinji stood. She glared venomously at him, face to face, her teeth clenched in a rage. Shinji's mouth opened, and he choked out, "Asuka, I…"  
  
With a growl she whipped her hand up and smacked him across his face, sneering at him. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked at her sideways with a gaze that could only be described as utter pleading agony and grief.  
  
"GET OUT!" Asuka screamed once more, and slowly, he stumbled back out of her room. His gaze connected with hers for a moment, then, before he turned sadly and ran away down the hallway.  
  
The German redhead slumped back onto her bed, staring blankly at the doorway where Shinji had stood. The pain of what she had done was welling up inside her, and finally it became too much to contain. Burying her face in her hands, she broke down and wept. 'No! I can't cry! I'm the invincible Asuka Langley Sohryu!' She tried to make herself stop with her thoughts of defiance, but she couldn't. She couldn't fight the tears that she had kept inside for so long.  
  
++++++  
  
The Children had once again been called to the Geofront; the Fourteenth Angel had invaded. In moments, the pilots were sealed in their entry plugs, hearts racing with anticipation. This new Angel was not content on wreaking havoc in the streets of Tokyo- 3… it had penetrated the Geofront.  
  
The three crouching beasts that were the Eva Units waited on the outskirts of the fortress for this new Angel to show itself. After a few moments, a dark shape appeared hovering slowly towards the NERV pyramid. With a yell, the three Evangelions lunged at it, feet pounding the turf.  
  
Whipping out his progressive knife, Shinji dove with all of his power at the beast, focusing on its hideous face. He yelped in shock as the blades unfolded from the Angel's sides, and shot towards him. He gasped as the blades narrowly missed the head of the Eva, and looked up only to find that Rei was charging the creature.  
  
'What is she doing?' He screamed at himself in sheer panic. 'Her Eva is still damaged! Wha… she has an N2 mine?!' He looked on helplessly as the mine was thrust through the Angel's AT field, going for the core. Suddenly, the shield slid over the core and the mine deflected off… horror was frozen on the faces of all of the pilots.  
  
The explosion of light sent Shinji reeling backwards, and his Eva slammed into the ground. He could hear Rei's echoing scream in his head, even as the light died. As he slowly opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of a downed Unit 00 and the savage Angel slouching triumphantly over it.  
  
"Bastard!" He screamed as he lunged once more at the beast, knife arm brought back to swing down in a stab. The blades shot past his head, and he struck home with his own. He carved at the howling Angel, desperately trying to reach its core. He kicked and punched and slashed with all of the Eva's might, and yet his enemy still stood, a mocking grin fixed on its face.  
  
His scream of pain echoed around the plug as Unit 01's left arm was sheared off by the whipping blade, and he was thrown back.  
  
Asuka watched the scene almost helplessly, holding a pair of automatic rifles in Unit 02's hands. She wanted to fire and destroy the Angel, but she was afraid she would hit Shinji instead. 'Shinji? Why am I worried about the baka? I shouldn't care whether he lives or dies! This is important!'  
  
A strange agony gnawed at her as she watched Eva01 striking blow after blow at the Angel and not causing a scratch. It was worry. She worried about Shinji. She didn't want to, but she did nonetheless. She refused to admit it, even when Unit 01 was hurled backwards, blood spraying from the stump where its left arm had been. This was her opening!  
  
She raised the gun, finger beginning to pull the trigger, when she saw the flash of light in the Angel's eye.  
  
Shinji struggled to push his Eva off of the ground, but as he looked up, he saw the deadly gleam in the creature's eye. This was it. He was going to die, and he would never tell Asuka…  
  
Asuka's scream of rage tore through his mind. He looked around, panicking, to see Unit 02 racing towards him. Asuka was screaming his name. "Shinji!"  
  
"No, Asuka!" He yelled at her desperately. "Get back!" But his words fell silent in his throat as Unit 02 leapt between hi and the angel, just as the blinding flash ripped across his monitor.  
  
He screamed, slapping his hands over his eyes as the white light seared his vision. A split second later, though, the light died as suddenly as it had started. His blurred vision slowly came back into focus, and he peered at his monitor, only to see the giant, bloody hand of Unit 02. His Eva ripped it off, and he panicked.  
  
His eyes fell upon the Angel, and the sight in front of its hulking body… the bloody crater where Unit 02 had stood.  
  
The heartbeat grew louder in his ears. His vision snapped out of focus. He panted, breathing and breathing but never taking in any oxygen.  
  
They had taken Asuka.  
  
The scream of Unit 01's pilot, Shinji Ikari, ripped through the command center, a scream like a wounded animal. The utter despair in his howl seared the hearts of all. Gendo Ikari flinched, and Misato, courageous Misato, broke down weeping. The scream echoed.  
  
++++++  
  
There; a turning point. Rest assured, all does not end here. I will post more as soon as possible, but this may be delayed by the other fics I am currently working on. 


	4. Tortured

Their Sacrifices: True Love  
  
By: Langerhast  
  
Chapter 4: Tortured  
  
++++++  
  
'I can't take it anymore! How could I have done the things I did? I am worthless!'  
  
The waves of pain hit Shinji like thunderbolts, threatening to rip him apart. They were savage… so savage. They wanted him to feel pain. He had lost the only thing in his life that had kept him going… and his enemy was the one who had taken it from him.  
  
No, what had happened was his fault. They took her because of him. She had sacrificed herself because of him. And now she was gone. HE WAS WORTHLESS.  
  
The blind rage of the Third Child clouded his sight as he willed his Evangelion to charge forward; glaring eyes mad with savage light, mouth agape and screaming. Before the Fourteenth Angel even had a chance to move, the Evangelion had ripped into it, tearing it apart.  
  
The blades lashed out, slicing one of Unit 01's arms clear off. Even as the blood began to spray, Shinji was heedless of the pain. Sheer animal rage drove him; he would have his revenge.  
  
Unit 01 pounded at the beast with all of its might, digging in with fingers and prog knife to rip flesh. Reaching down to its mangled enemy, the Unit pulled the beast up so the two monsters were face to face… and then, with a mighty kick, the Evangelion sent the Angel slamming into a mountainside.  
  
The scream of Shinji still echoing in her ears, Misato looked on in shock as the boy enacted his revenge. Her mouth hung open, and her eyes were wide. She had never seen Shinji fight like this.  
  
With a scream of raw animal power that shook the very Geofront, Eva Unit 01 leapt into the air and came down on top of the mangled Angel, smashing it into the ground as dirt and rocks exploded around it from the impact. Hands were not enough… it began to rip at the creature with its teeth, chewing flesh and spreading blood.  
  
Misato nearly fainted, as her heart beat faster and faster. This was unbelievable. Maya clutched her hands to her mouth, choking back the acid in her throat at this horrible spectacle. Gendo sat at his chair, emotionless eyes fixed on the carnage, and a small smile formed on his lips. It had truly awoken.  
  
++++++  
  
Shinji's eyes snapped open, greeted by the sight of the same blank ceiling. He wanted to cry, but he did not have the strength. His mind replayed that battle over and over… the memories had swept over him as soon as he awoke. The last thing he could remember was being embraced by a crying Misato… he knew that he had been gone, somehow. He could feel it. But that didn't matter to him.  
  
Asuka was dead, and it was his fault. She had done what she had because she wanted him to live… he did not see why. After all of the things she had said, it had seemed that she would have welcomed his death. But she had determined hers by preventing his.  
  
He wished desperately that he could take back everything horrible he had said to her, even though that wasn't much. He wished with all his being that he hadn't hit her that night, and that she hadn't yelled at him. He never had the chance to make amends, but she had. In her death, she betrayed what she had felt for him… and he had never told her what he truly felt.  
  
She had kept him going, through all of his hardships. Even though she had been cruel at times, it was the sight of her beautiful face and the possibility that there might have been some scrap of compassion for him within her that kept him from giving up hope. And now all of that was gone. Life was meaningless.  
  
He turned his head to look at the closed door. He hoped against all odds that at that very moment the German girl would burst into that very room and call him baka. Call him a hentai. Call him anything he could think of… just that she would call him something. But that wasn't going to happen.  
  
Finally, the tears sprang to his eyes. That would never happen.  
  
Suddenly, before he knew what had happened, Misato was by his side, sobbing out every tear in her body. She wrapped her arms tight around him, pulling him in close, clutching his face to her breast. He cried with her, for all that had happened, and all of the times that he had failed. But his guardian was not crying for the same reason; she was crying because Shinji was still alive. She had thought he wouldn't make it, and that he would be lost… just like Asuka. Shinji didn't realize it at the time, but he was all that she had. And right now, she was all that he had.  
  
++++++  
  
The days passed, never- ending, filled with the pain that Shinji was so tired of. He had refused to go to school; nothing was important to him now. He spent hour after hour, day after day in the emptiness of his room, the SDAT by his side. His life was only pain, and nothing more.  
  
++++++  
  
Misato sat, slumped at the kitchen table. It had been several days, almost a week since the boy had awoken. She was simply thankful that he had awoken. The death of his roommate had crushed him. Misato felt the emptiness, too. The apartment was not the same without Asuka's flamboyant personality, and it never would be. She had cried; for Shinji and for his loss, which was also hers.  
  
She had listened with troubled ears as the boy had cried himself to sleep each night, and the sound tore at her heart. Nothing could cure his worsening state of a broken heart. The boy had felt something for Asuka, something so powerful and yet so fragile. He was losing the will to live, and she was helpless. No matter how hard she tried, she could not console this boy who suffered from a broken heart beyond repair.  
  
++++++  
  
Kensuke and Toji had become increasingly worried about their friend… Shinji had not missed this much school before. It had been over a month since they had last seen him, and his absence bothered them to the point that they couldn't take it anymore. And so, on a Tuesday with the sun shining bright, they stopped by the Katsuragi apartment to pay Shinji a visit.  
  
The doorbell rang several times before Misato Katsuragi's mind registered it. Slowly struggling to stand, she shuffled her way to the door, eyes red from crying. Slowly, she reached to open the door, and the faces of Kensuke and Toji greeted her as it swung open.  
  
Toji wanted to gasp at Misato's appearance. She looked so worn and tired.  
  
"Miss Misato? We just wanted to stop by to see if Shinji is all right. He hasn't been at school lately, and…"  
  
He trailed off as Misato nodded slightly and stepped aside to let them in. "He's in his room," she sighed, before turning away from the two boys.  
  
++++++  
  
"Hey, Shinji!" Kensuke called cheerily into the boy's room. "Can we come in?"  
  
There was no reply. Carefully, Kensuke and Toji stepped in and made their way over to Shinji's bed. A wave of despair came over Toji as he saw his friend lying in the bed, near lifeless eyes staring at the blank ceiling.  
  
"Shinji?" He asked, a bit timidly. "What's wrong?"  
  
No response.  
  
"I was worried when you missed school again today…" Kensuke butted in. "It's not like you to miss so much school. And Asuka's been missing, too…"  
  
"And Hikari seemed pretty upset today… I tried to ask her what was wrong, but she just turned away…" Toji trailed off when Shinji turned to face him.  
  
"Hikari was here yesterday, checking on Asuka. She must know…" the Third's voice was dry and cracked.  
  
"Asuka? So does she know where the demon is?"  
  
"Asuka…" Shinji was visibly choking back tears. "Asuka's dead, Toji."  
  
"So that's why you… my God." Toji had always joked about it, but he had never expected this to happen.  
  
Shinji shut his eyes. "And it's my fault."  
  
++++++  
  
Misato lifted her head off of the table as the phone began to ring. For a moment she tried to ignore it, but it was too persistent. Finally, she gave up, and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" She asked in the tone of voice of someone who had given up all hope.  
  
"Misato, this is Ritsuko. I have important news."  
  
The major knew that her concern for Shinji couldn't get in the way of NERV business by any means. "What is it?"  
  
"The salvaging crew we sent to gather the remains of Unit 02 has just found the entry plug."  
  
++++++  
  
Sorry that chapter was so short. It was mainly meant to deal with the emotional issues. More will be coming as soon as I can type it, and it will be longer. 


	5. The Hope of Recovery

Their Sacrifices: True Love  
  
  
  
By: Langerhast  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: The Hope of Recovery  
  
++++++  
  
The Geofront was a hive of activity as dozens of salvaging teams scoured the rubble from the Fourteenth Angel battle, moving rocks and debris.  
  
Ritsuko looked out on the situation, determined to oversee the operation. She winced as a giant piece of ravaged red armor that was being lifted by a crane slipped, and nearly fell on a group of workers milling about underneath of it.  
  
Her sharp ears picked up the very first call of "Dr. Akagi!" As soon as the words had reached her, she darted off to where the message had come from, leaping over the rubble strewn about.  
  
Soon, she reached the group of workers and technicians. "What have you found?" She panted, looking around frantically.  
  
"Dr. Akagi," one of the men who was lifting a huge piece of rubble said. "We think you should come and look at this."  
  
She made her way over to the man, and bent to look down at what had been hidden under the great piece of rubble. She could barely contain her excitement when she saw it.  
  
Unit 02's entry plug lay wedged between a large rock and a vast plate of red armor, covered in the thin coat of purple blood from Unit 02. A long, sinuous crack ran down its broken length, and it was charred almost all over its once white surface. From out of the dark opening of the crack, a hand was thrust, gloved in crimson, like the mixture of blood and LCL that poured out from behind it.  
  
A grin flashed across Ritsuko's face as she inspected it. "Send word to Commander Ikari, and bring me my cell phone."  
  
++++++  
  
After days of being depressed and withdrawn, Shinji was somewhere other than Misato's apartment. His guardian had forced him to go to school, after so much he had missed, and he didn't have the strength to protest.  
  
Shinji Ikari sat slumped at his desk, without the will to move. His hollow, lifeless eyes were fixed on the screen of his laptop, and anyone who failed to notice his faint breathing would have thought him dead. The area around his eyes was still red and puffy, from countless days of endless crying.  
  
He didn't even make an attempt to move when Hikari proceeded to the front of the class, and completed the daily routine. No matter what had happened, she felt that it was her duty to do it.  
  
"S-sit… bow… no, it's… s-stand, b-bow, sit…" She choked the words out, her voice on the verge of cracking. With depressed eyes, she made her way back to her seat, and the teacher began the roll call.  
  
Shinji tore his eyes from the computer screen, only to see poor Hikari flinch at every name that was mentioned. Finally, it came…  
  
"Sohryu… Sohryu Asuka Langley?" The teacher said in a clear voice, looking around the room.  
  
Suddenly, Hikari burst out crying. She leapt to her feet, knocking over the desk, and ran out the door, her tears streaming. Everyone else in the room sat silently with shocked expressions on their faces, and it seems as if a shadow had fallen over the room. Everyone, including the teacher, was desperately confused.  
  
Shinji's head dropped to the desk, and the tears began to well up in his eyes. "My God, Hikari… it was my fault. I'm so sorry…"  
  
++++++  
  
Toji and Kensuke couldn't help but notice their friend, sitting hunched at the lunch table. That was all that their guilty minds could think of.  
  
They had tried to start a cheery conversation with him once or twice, but he barely regarded them. Toji noticed that he wasn't even eating, and his once bright face was now grim and gaunt, like a prisoner's. The two Stooges constantly glanced from their food to Shinji, not daring to eat any of theirs, either.  
  
Kensuke was surprised when Shinji finally stood, shuffling his way to the door. Toji stood up as if to stop him, but Kensuke put a hand on the jock's shoulder and slowly shook his head.  
  
"Let him go," he said. "He obviously isn't happy here."  
  
++++++  
  
Shinji stumbled around the empty school hallways, turning his head from side to side to gaze into the darkened corners. He was searching for someone in particular, but he didn't know if he'd be able to find the person.  
  
As he turned a corner, the soft sounds of sobbing met his ears. Knowing that he was getting close, he wiped the excess tears from his eyes and picked up his pace. He began to search a bit faster, looking in every room he passed.  
  
Finally, he stopped. The crying was very near; beside him. He turned his head, and blinked when he saw that he was standing next to a custodial closet. With a shaking hand, he reached out to touch the door handle, and grasped it. Slowly, he turned it, and upon hearing the click he eased the door open.  
  
Hikari sat huddled in a dark corner of the closet, with her knees pulled up to her breast and her arms wrapped tightly around her head. She shook lightly with the sobbing that came forth, tangled hair covering her face.  
  
Shinji stepped in quietly, and bending over, touched the girl's shoulder. Hikari gasped, and her head shot up, glancing around frantically. A small smile touched her lips when she looked up and saw only Shinji, but it quickly faded. She dropped her head once more, all the light gone from her eyes.  
  
"W-why are y-you here, S-Shinji?" she choked through her tears.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you were… alright."  
  
Hikari tensed slightly. "I… I'm fine."  
  
Shinji, with a look of deep concern on his face, dropped down to sit next to her. "I'm so sorry, Hikari…"  
  
The girl turned to look at him, a shocked expression on her face. "Why? It wasn't your fault…"  
  
Shinji shook his head sadly. "Yes, it was. She… sacrificed herself to save me…"  
  
Hikari's eyes went wide with shock. "To save you? I didn't think Asuka would…"  
  
"But she did," Shinji cut in. "And now she's gone, and there's nothing I can do about it."  
  
++++++  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Rei looked up quietly from the book she was reading at the sound of the voice. Kensuke and Toji stood beside her, looking down with concerned faces.  
  
"What do you want?" She inquired in her soft, monotone voice.  
  
Toji was too nervous to speak. He found that he was always nervous around Rei. "It's about Shinji," Kensuke explained quickly.  
  
"What is wrong with pilot Ikari?" Suddenly, Rei's face had taken on a determined look.  
  
"We… think that he's obsessing over what happened to… Asuka." Toji flinched; he still had trouble believing that it had actually happened.  
  
"Yes. Pilot Sohryu was Killed In Action." The lack of emotion in the blue-haired girl's voice was disturbing.  
  
"Well, we were wondering if… you could help him. Help us to help him, that is…" Kensuke's brow was furrowed.  
  
"I am not sure I understand."  
  
It was time for Toji to speak. "Well, we thought that you might know… um… psychology or something? He's really depressed, and we need to help him snap out of it…"  
  
"There is medication for that sort of thing, is there not?"  
  
Kensuke frowned. "That wouldn't work. He needs… a human touch. We can tell that in the end, Asuka really meant something to him.  
  
Rei nodded. "I see. I will help Pilot Ikari in any way that I can."  
  
Kensuke grinned. "Arigato, Rei-san."  
  
Rei seemingly ignored him. "How may I help him, now?" she inquired.  
  
"Well," Toji began. "We don't know where he is." Rei cocked an eyebrow. "He went off looking for someone, just a little while ago."  
  
Rei nodded. "Then it is best that we look for him, am I correct?" Toji and Kensuke nodded in unison. With that, Rei stood and followed the trio out of the room. Toji and Kensuke were bent on finding their friend at all costs, and Rei was determined to do everything she could to help him.  
  
++++++  
  
Hikari and Shinji were hugging each other tightly, sobbing heavily. They had each finally found a friend to let out all of their emotions with, a friend with comforting arms, and neither had any intention of letting go.  
  
Hikari dug her fingers into Shinji's back, her face buried in his shoulder. "T-thank you, S-S-Shinji…" she sobbed, her heart racing. Shinji just held her tight, face buried in her hair, and too busy crying to say anything. He didn't need to say anything; his emotions conveyed all that he needed to say.  
  
At that moment, neither the dignified class representative nor the constantly hesitant Eva pilot had any shame… but they had each other, and that was all that mattered to them.  
  
++++++  
  
Slowly, an ice blue eye opened in the void of white, stirring the placid nothingness. It stared straight into the blankness, not blinking.  
  
"Where am I?" the voice asked. It was the voice of a tired, confused teenage girl.  
  
Then, another voice answered. "You, my dear Asuka Langley Sohryu, are in Purgatory."  
  
++++++  
  
I sincerely apologize for posting another short chapter. I assure you that I will try to lengthen them as much as possible in the future, but in reality the creative process determines that, not me. Please review! 


	6. Redemption

Their Sacrifices: True Love  
  
  
  
By: Langerhast  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Redemption  
  
++++++  
  
Misato couldn't believe what she was hearing as she clutched the phone to her ear, her mouth open in shock. Slowly, tears of joy began to stream down her face as the new information began to sink in. Shinji would be overjoyed.  
  
++++++  
  
The Third Child sat at one end of the couch, his eyes fixed on the girl sitting at the other end. He and Hikari had been spending a lot of time together in the past few days, after finding that they shared the same problem.  
  
Both had lost the same person, and they had decided to turn to each other for consolation. Both knew what the other was going through, and both were willing to help the other.  
  
"I'm so glad I could talk to you again, Hikari," Shinji murmured, clasping her hand and looking her in the eyes with a warm smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Likewise, Shinji," the girl responded, reflecting the same warm look. "But you know that I'm willing to talk anytime you need."  
  
Shinji's smile broadened. "And I'm here for you as well."  
  
The Third didn't realize why, but Hikari began to blush as she slowly stood and walked to the front door. "Well, I… need to be… going now. I'll see you again tomorrow, all right?"  
  
The boy nodded slightly, smiling. "All right."  
  
The door shut, and Shinji simply sat in the same spot, not moving, barely breathing. Now that she was gone, he felt so alone… again. His eyes lowered to the floor unconsciously, as he sighed.  
  
++++++  
  
Rei Ayanami lay on her unkempt bed in her filthy apartment, her eyes wide open but her thoughts elsewhere. Her mind was on Shinji.  
  
"I wonder if he does really care that much about Pilot Sohryu," she murmured aloud. "Perhaps more than he does about me… or anyone else." She shut her red eyes. "But why should I care? He is only a coworker… only my comrade. Is this jealousy?"  
  
++++++  
  
What am I doing here?  
  
-You have come here because you are not with the living.-  
  
What?  
  
-You are no longer with the living.-  
  
So I am… dead?  
  
-...-  
  
Am I dead? Answer me!  
  
-That is for you to determine yourself.-  
  
…  
  
-You will find out in time.-  
  
Who are you?  
  
-It is irrelevant.-  
  
Who are you?  
  
-I am a consciousness beyond your comprehension.-  
  
If so… what would YOU want with me here?  
  
-That will be revealed to you in time.-  
  
What do you want with ME?  
  
-That will be revealed.-  
  
What do you need?  
  
-To pass judgement. The time is come.-  
  
So I am to be judged?  
  
-Correct.-  
  
How?  
  
-You shall discover that for yourself.-  
  
What?  
  
-Come now. The judgement begins.-  
  
Asuka Langley Sohryu, suspended in a whiteness, a void, that knew no direction, felt a ripple cross the infinity and pass through her. It was small at first, but suddenly it roared with the power of a tidal wave, and she screamed as though she would be torn apart.  
  
As soon as it had begun, however, it ended. As she regained her vision, she saw that the whiteness was gone.  
  
++++++  
  
"Shinji! Shinji!" The excited shouts of his guardian shook him from his world of thoughts and back to the present.  
  
He sat up like a thunderbolt from the position on his bed, giving a hoarse shout in reply. "What is it, Misato-san?"  
  
The raven-haired woman bust into his room and rushed over him like a wave, wrapping her arms around him and crushing him close to her breast. Shinji's eyes were wide with shock from the force of this embrace. "Wha… what is it, Misato-san?"  
  
His guardian could barely choke out the answer between her tears that flooded forth, dripping onto Shinji's back. She was nearly convulsing, as she knew what Shinji's final reaction would be.  
  
"Asuka…" she murmured. "Asuka's alive."  
  
++++++  
  
Gendo Ikari sat unmoving at his desk in his vast office, hands bridged over his mouth, his face grim and sharp. Fuyutsuki stood beside him like a statue, hard eyes gazing into nothingness.  
  
"So… as of now, we are short one useful pilot," Gendo stated firmly.  
  
"Yes," Fuyutsuki replied, mouth barely moving. "Pilot Sohryu is in the Critical Condition section of the hospital. However, we have received word from Dr. Akagi that the girl's condition has stabilized."  
  
"That is irrelevant, unless she will be able to pilot again soon."  
  
"No. It will be quite a long time before she ever wakes up, if she ever wakes up. We are still not sure as to whether she will live."  
  
"Well, she is somewhat expendable. It would be difficult to find another suitable pilot, but it is possible." The light flashed across Commander Ikari's sunglasses. "But now then," he continued, "We have more important matters at hand."  
  
++++++  
  
I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update, and I also apologize for the length of the chapters. I will make an effort to create longer future chapters, but as of now I am suffering from fits of writer's block for this fic. This will probably not be updated again for a while, because I am currently very busy with StoM. 


End file.
